


Fixation

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trip likes to put things in his mouth and this literally could not go anywhere other than wher eyou think it's going</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

Trip has done this for as long as Virus can remember: from the early days with Toue to the day they officially started living together five years ago, Trip has always tried, like a child, to put anything and everything into his mouth.

Virus reprimands him when he chews on the ends of pens, pencils, forks, his own fingertips – anything that Virus might end up touching too. He lets the straws and phallic-shaped food slide, since the straws end up right in the trash and the food in Trip’s stomach. He has to pry the objects out of his hands and mouth, which is especially difficult when it is his hand, and Trip almost always tries to replace it immediately, which is how they usually end up with Virus’s pants unzipped and Trip on his knees in front of him.

Virus runs his hand through Trip’s hair idly, grazing from the side of his head and then gripping as much as he can hold at the back. He actually really hates it when Trip gets like this. Trip likes to run his tongue up and down his shaft, looking up with almost dead eyes every now and then, deep-throating Virus’s dick like it’s the most natural thing in the world to him – and at this point, it probably is, given how many things he sticks down his throat on a daily basis.

That doesn’t bother Virus – he would never argue a good blowjob – but what he really hates is how Trip grabs the base of his dick and applies just enough pressure to hurt but not too much to injure and Virus seethes, jerks forward and pulls Trip off his dick roughly. Trip’s head flies back, his mouth gaping and his eyes still unmotivated.

“Don’t do that,” Virus breathes. Trip licks his lips.

“Don’t come yet. I’m not done.”

Virus scowls and shoves his dick back into Trip’s mouth, and this is about the time that he’s frustrated enough to start fucking his face. If Trip wants to suck his dick so bad, then he can do it as fast and as hard as Virus wants him to.

He actually can, is the thing; Trip keeps up with Virus’s thrusts, his throat opening and allowing his dick deeper and deeper, his eyes fixed on Virus’s the entire time. Every now and then Virus can feel his tongue swipe lazily against the bottom of his cock and he’s trained himself not to react to pleasure from Trip by now, so he remains silent, but it brings him that much closer to orgasm.

He must have a tell – quivering hips or heavier breathing or a tightened grip – that tips Trip off because every time he’s close, Trip pulls his lips off or squeezes the base of his cock again and every time he manages to fight Virus off long enough for him to lose his orgasm. He is the stronger of the two and Virus is a little embarrassed that this is one of the rare occasions that he chooses to exercise that advantage, especially because he knows that Trip is doing it to bait him, and he gives in every time.

“I’ll tie your hands behind your back,” he threatens, low and intimidating but Trip doesn’t react. Trip never reacts. Virus positions Trip’s mouth back at the tip of his cock and hopes he doesn’t have to make good on his threat, because getting up to find something to restrain Trip with would make this ordeal more trouble than it’s worth.

Trip suddenly pulls his hair out of Virus’s grip and before the older of the two can react, Trip has him sprawled on his back on the bed, crawling onto the black bedspread with him and he places both of his hands on either side of Virus’s body. He takes his dick in his mouth one last time and swirls his tongue around, plumps his lips out and sucks as hard as he can and Virus is coming down his throat in a matter of seconds, finally – finally – and he does so without a single warning. He makes no sound but he does grip the back Trip’s head again, shoves him all the way down and tries to feel his come hit the back of his throat.

Trip doesn’t react but when Virus finally looks down and meets his gaze, his eyes look just the tiniest bit more alive. He pulls himself up next to Virus and they accidentally fall asleep like that; sideways and still clothed on Virus’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> em said "what if trip had an oral fixation" and i actually used to have one really bad so i just based it on me other than the part where he you know blows virus


End file.
